


L'anneau unique

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [13]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Hobbits, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo reste toujours sous l'influence de l'anneau...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anneau unique

Smaug connaissait les dégâts causés par l'anneau. Quand le dragon attrapait et soulevait Bilbo par la taille avec sa queue, pour l'empêcher de s'y approcher, le semi-homme se débattait avec rage. Le voir ainsi mettait Smaug dans une profonde fureur.  
Le brun fini par le fixer, alors Bilbo lui sourit affectueusement.

« Quoi ? »

Smaug posa son menton sur la tête du hobbit. Il le protégerait de cette chose, même s'il devait s'en faire haïr. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qui lui était inconnu.

« Rien. »

Après tout, seul Bilbo voulait le garder en vie, non ?


End file.
